Les enfants du dragon
by Personne44
Summary: Le passé d'Octavius vient le frapper de plein fouet. Il retrouve ses enfants dont il ignorait l'existence et il aide un groupe de résistant à l'Enclume
1. Chapter 1

**Les Enfants du Dragon**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et l'agitation était au rendez-vous dans le camp Sombrage. Ralof dormait quand un soldat vint le réveiller. Il le secoua en lui donnant de petits coups de pieds.

\- Ralof ! Bouge ton cul et vite !

\- Quoi !?

\- Des elfes ! Ces chiens traversent nos terres ! Ils croyaient rester discrets, mais nos éclaireurs les ont vus et on vient de nous informer. Le commandement vient de tendre une embuscade à l'ennemi à deux lieues d'ici et on y est affectés. Ramasse tes armes on part maintenant!

Il se leva en grondant, mais l'occasion de pourfendre de l'elfe le leva de son lit. Les soldats quittèrent le camp avec un grand sourire au visage; ils pourraient enfin verser le sang Altmer. Arrivés au lieu de l'embuscade, les Sombrage rejoignirent les autres soldats qui les attendaient. Ils étaient au moins trois cents hommes cachés de chaque côté de la route. Seuls quelques murmures s'élevaient dans les rangs nordiques, cachés dans l'obscurité des bois. Ils avaient aussi de la cavalerie dissimulée un peu plus loin qui attendait le signal. Les torches elfes se firent voir dans l'obscurité au loin et tout le monde se tut, plus un chuchotement.

Les elfes apportaient une cargaison à l'enclume et voulaient passer par Bordeciel pour sauver du temps. Ils croyaient que les Sombrages ne les repéreraient pas s'ils se déplaçaient rapidement de nuit et se cachaient le jour, mais ils eurent tort. Ils étaient au moins deux cents, un nombre un peu excessif pour une cargaison, mais ils emmenaient avec eux deux prisonniers de très haute importance. C'est alors qu'un cor nordique brisa le silence de la nuit et que des projectiles frappèrent les flancs des elfes. Les flèches, les javelots et les haches tuèrent nombre d'entre eux et en blessèrent encore plus. Les Sombrages chargèrent les Altmers par les flancs. Le choc de la charge fut d'une violence extrême et le sang recouvrit rapidement la route. La cavalerie Sombrage coupa la retraite aux Thalmors et les encercla rapidement. Les Sombrages accomplissaient les ordres comme une machine bien huilée et tuaient les elfes sans ressentir de remord pour cet ennemi qu'ils haïssaient tant. Les archers tiraient les fuyards qui avaient réussi à passer entre les cavaliers et les cris d'agonie macabres se faisaient entendre à des lieues à la ronde. L'officier elfe paniquait et aboyait des ordres au milieu du chaos.

\- Vite ! Faites une brèche !

Une fois qu'il eut finit de gueuler, il se retourna et la hache de Ralof se planta dans son crâne. Ce terrible combat continua quelques minutes et bien vite, les elfes furent tous tués ou capturés. Les Sombrages célébrèrent leur victoire en buvant et en pillant la cargaison thalmore. Ils tabassaient les survivants à coups de pied, les frappaient à la mâchoire, arrachaient l'armure des femmes pour les humilier. Certaines furent presque violées, mais heureusement pour elle des femmes Sombrages calmaient leur frère d'armes sur ce poing. De plus, ils pillaient les cadavres des morts et récupéraient leur arme pour les fondre et en faire de vraie lame nordique. Les plus sages du lot s'occupèrent des cadavres des Sombrages tombés au combat.

Ralof finissait de laver sa hache quand il vit deux Khajiit ligotés être amenés devant le commandant. Ils étaient clairement jumeaux, un homme et une femme dont la hauteur égalait celle de Ralof. Sous leur armure de cuir typiquement khajiit se cachait une fourrure grise et légèrement tigrée, salie du temps qu'ils avaient passé dans des geôles Thalmors. Un des Sombrage laissa tomber un sac qui semblait contenir leurs affaires et le son de deux sabres et deux poignards s'entrechoquant s'en échappa. Ils lui faisaient penser à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Une fois devant le commandant, ils furent jetés à genoux.

-Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous laisser la vie sauve, étranger, demanda le commandant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas avec les Thalmors ! Nous étions leurs prisonniers ! répliqua l'homme, la tête haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ! Vous êtes des Khajiit et les Khajiit sont les alliés des elfes.

\- Attendez ! Vous connaissez surement notre père! Il s'appelle… commença la jeune Khajiit.

Cependant, le commandant la gifla violemment et elle tomba au sol.

\- Bâtard ! cria son frère, le cœur empli de rage.

Le Sombrage dégaina son épée et la plaça sur la gorge du prisonnier. Ralof avança et ordonna au chef d'attendre, sachant qu'il n'oserait pas corriger un soldat qui faisait partie de la garde personnelle d'Ulfric. Ralof releva la femme.

\- Votre père, comment se nomme-t-il ? demanda-t-il gentiment, la main sur son épaule.

\- Octavius…


	2. Chapter 2

Octavius revenait à Vendeaume, trainant ses pied et en faisant craquer son dos douloureux. Sa lourde armure pesait sur ses épaules et ses muscles. Il venait de détruire un nid de troll et massacrer au moins quatre de ces immondes créatures qui menaçaient les villages alentours. S'il avait eu vingt ans, il serait sûrement en train de gambader avec une tête de troll en trophée et avec une jolie fille sous le bras. Son armure était encore tachée de sang et un bocal rempli de graisse de troll pendait à sa ceinture. En passant les lourdes portes de la ville, deux gardes l'abordèrent.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes demandé à la cour du roi immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi? S'ils veulent que je bute un dragon ou que je retrouve un vieux truc au fond d'un trou ils n'ont qu'à faire la file comme tout le monde.

\- C'est un ordre direct d'Ulfric Sombrage, je vous conseille d'y obéir.

\- Ça va, j'arrive !

C'est avec déplaisir qu'Octavius traina les pieds jusqu'au palais. Il n'était plus jeune et ces trolls l'avaient épuisé. Il passa les grandes portes du palais de Vendeaume et fut immédiatement accueilli par Ulfric lui-même qui le salua. Ils étaient de bons amis, ayant vécu une histoire semblable. Deux hommes qui avaient fait de lourds sacrifices pour l'Empire et qui en étaient sortis trahis.

\- Salutations, Dovahkiin, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même. Répondit Octavius qui souhaitait rentrer chez lui au plus vite.

\- Nous avons… comment dire… un problème assez délicat, surtout en ce qui vous concerne.

Octavius haussa les sourcils et la curiosité le raviva.

\- Nous avons intercepté un petit convoi elfique qui tentait de traverser nos terres. Nous les avons écrasés, mais ils avaient avec eux deux Khajiits.

\- Et alors ? Mon peuple lèche les bottes des Thalmors depuis longtemps.

\- Oui, mais ces deux la sont…

Octavius s'impatienta et haussa très légèrement le ton, ce qu'aucun autre homme un minimum sensé n'aurait fait.

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et venez-en aux faits.

\- Ils prétendent être vos enfants.

Octavius écarquilla les yeux et son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, il avait toujours fait attention et si ça avait été le cas il aurait pris soin de sa famille. Cette nouvelle le bouleversait, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

\- Ça doit être une erreur !

\- Je l'ignore, ils vous attendent dans la salle de guerre.

Octavius s'élança avec hâte au travers du hall puis il passa la porte. Les deux jumeaux étaient assis à la table, buvant et mangeant comme s'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des jours. Ralof et deux autres Sombrages les surveillaient avec attention. Ralof, qui était aussi un bon ami d'Octavius, ne s'attendait pas à trouver les enfants du Dovahkiin en massacrant une bande d'elfes arrogants. Il les accompagnait et protégeait pour son vieux compagnon à qui il devait la vie. En voyant leur présumé père entrer dans la salle, les deux Khajiit se levèrent de leur siège et Octavius eu comme un choc. Ils lui ressemblaient et quelque chose dans leur regard lui laissait croire qu'ils étaient bien sa progéniture. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Octavius avant de le gifler. Sa tête pivota par la force du coup et son regard se dirigeait maintenant ver Ralof et Ulfric, tous deux surpris.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont de moi… Dit-il à ses deux amis.

Il fixa alors la jeune femme dans les yeux et put y lire toute la colère et la tristesse de Nirn.

\- Toi ! Espèce de salaud ! Tu nous as abandonnés !

Octavius était bouche bée, jamais il n'avait cru être un jour témoin d'une telle scène. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre à la jeune femme qui lui criait des injures. Le jeune Khajiit calma sa sœur avant de prendre la parole devant son présumé père.

\- Salut…heu…c'est un peu compliqué, mais je vais faire simple. On est tes enfants et notre mère est Aina, je m'appelle Thri et elle c'est Mirra.

Octavius prit quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle avant d'enfin parler :

\- Premièrement, Aina qui?

Devant ce manque de respect, la jeune femme s'avança encore, mais son frère la retint. Le jeune homme lui-même serait les dents, mais il garda son calme.

\- Aina de Torval.

Octavius se rappela alors des nuits qu'il avait passées à Torval avec cette femme. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir mise enceinte, ayant bien pris ses précautions. Une vague de colère s'empara alors d'Octavius. Il avait des enfants et cette pétasse ne l'avait pas informé ! pensa-t-il sur le coup de la colère. Pourquoi lui avoir caché ? D'un autre côté il se disait que toute la légion avait probablement passé sur cette fille après lui et qu'il n'était sûrement pas le père.

\- Écoutez les jeunes, je ne crois pas être votre père même si j'ai quelques doutes. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut dire si vous avez mon sang… suivez-moi.

Les jeunes Khajiit s'exécutèrent et les Sombrages les suivirent à l'extérieur de la ville dans une clairière où Octavius s'arrêta.

\- On fait quoi ici ? Demanda la jeune femme impatiente, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Sans prévenir Octavius hurla vers le ciel et appela Odahviing qui répondit rapidement à l'appel par un rugissement et se posa tous près des Sombrages affolés. Les jumeaux furent plus que surpris et émerveillés de voir un vrai dragon d'aussi près, comme dans les légendes.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Dovahkiin?

\- Les deux Khajiit là, quelle odeur a leur sang?

Odahviing ne se posa pas de question avant d'approcher son museau des jumeaux et de les renifler. Surpris de l'odeur qu'il venait de sentir, il se retourna vers son ami, Octavius.

\- L'odeur n'est pas pure, mais ils ont du sang de dragon qui coule dans leurs veines.


	3. Chapter 3

Les trois Khajiit étaient assis autour d'une table dans la taverne de Vendeaume. Octavius fumait sa pipe en silence, maintenant sans armure, en observant ses enfants. Il avait toujours eu des soupçons sur le fait qu'il avait des bâtards, mais il se contentait de plaisanter sur le sujet. Mirra buvait sa chope de bière tranquillement en lançant un regard noir à son père de temps en temps et en jouant nerveusement avec sa longue tresse qui lui tombait dans le dos. Quant à lui, Thri était perdu dans ces pensées. Octavius se racla la gorge avant d'enfin dire un mot

-Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être la pour vous. Si j'avais su, si seulement!

\- Connard… dit Mirra entre ses dents.

\- Parlez-moi un peu de vous, on a quelques années à rattraper, et pourquoi les Talmor vous retenaient prisonnier.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi « Papa », à part que j'ai passé ma vie à protéger des caravanes remplies d'arnaqueurs et de pervers!

Octavius sentit une vague de tristesse passer en lui. Le fait que sa fille soit une mercenaire comme lui et qu'elle porte une arme l'attristait.

\- Du calme soeurette, c'est pas entièrement sa faute.

\- Peut-être que maman voulait pas qu'on sache qu'un tel trou du cul est notre père !

Maintenant, plus aucun doute ne planait sur l'identité des jumeaux, elle avait bien le tempérament explosif de son père. Mirra se leva brusquement avant d'aller se chercher une autre bière au comptoir. Il ne restait plus que Thri et Octavius dans un face à face père-fils.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle a une sacrée tête de cochon et c'est pire depuis la mort de notre grand-père. Il avait pris ta place pour nous…

\- Je suis encore désolé… Je me sens comme la pire des charognes et crois-moi j'en ai vu beaucoup.

\- J'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Je suis marié depuis deux ans, elle s'appelle Shaba et pour moi, elle est la plus belle des femmes, conta-t-il, le visage illuminé par la passion.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage balafré d'Octavius. Son fils était marié et la pensée qu'il pourrait être grand-père illumina son vieux cœur blessé. En regardant son fils, il se voyait, à l'époque où il était jeune et insouciant.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous prisonniers des elfes?

\- Ce ne sont pas tous les Khajiits qui embrassent le cul des Thalmors.

Octavius ricana avec son fils avant de se lever pour aller retrouver sa fille. Il espérait pouvoir briser la glace entre lui et elle. Au comptoir, la jeune femme buvait sa bière en silence quand un Orque complètement ivre l'aborda.

\- S…Salut ma jolie, t'as déjà vu un Orque dans toute sa splendeur?

\- Dégage le merdeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce s..Soir j…j'ai bien envie d'entrer dans la jolie petite chatte d'une jolie petite chatte si tu vois ce que je veux dire?!

Avant que Mirra puisse régler son compte à l'ivrogne, un poing le frappa si violemment qu'il tomba au sol. Mirra se retourna sans adresser de regard à son père.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre.

\- Je n'en doute pas, c'est juste que mon poing me démangeait.

Elle eut un léger sourire, mais l'effaça aussitôt pour prendre un air grave.

\- Ouais… dommage que tu n'aies pas été la plus souvent pour te défouler.

Octavius comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Une colère sans nom monta en lui, jamais il n'avait senti une telle rage à l'intérieur de ses tripes. Il serra les poings et les dents, on aurait dit que des flammes brulaient dans ses yeux.

\- Qui ?

\- Des employeurs, des gardes, des nobles… quand ces bâtards avaient le gros bout du bâton ils en profitaient… j'avais pas le choix si je voulais manger…

Octavius se jura que s'il retrouvait un jour un des hommes qui avaient abusé de sa fille, il les mettrait en pièces de la manière la plus douloureuse qu'un mortel puisse imaginer.

\- Mais maintenant c'est fini ! Tous les pervers qui voudront me toucher devront courir pour leur vie et mon frère reste maintenant avec moi pour me soutenir, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

À sa grande surprise, Octavius lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais ce contact paternel lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle passa ses bras autour de son père et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé, papa… même si je reste un peu en colère contre toi.

\- Moi aussi ma fille, moi aussi.

Thri observait la scène depuis la table en souriant. Maintenant il fallait expliquer à leur père pourquoi il devait les suivre jusqu'à leur mère.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours après leurs retrouvailles, Octavius et ses enfants faisaient route vers l'Enclume où se trouvait Aina, la mère des jumeaux. Octavius chevauchait lentement, essuyant la sueur sur son front.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous suivre? demanda-t-il péniblement, lui qui était maintenant habitué à la température de Bordeciel.

\- Parce que tu pourras faire chier le Domaine Aldmeri, répondit Mirra en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

En effet, les jumeaux et leur mère résistaient au Domaine dans l'espoir de libérer les Khajiit de l'emprise des elfes. Ils avaient réuni quelques alliés et attaquaient les elfes un peu partout en Tamriel. Maintenant, ils avaient une cible ici même à Lenclume. Une forteresse Thalmor qui tenait encore debout seulement parce que l'Empire avait encore la main mise sur la région. Octavius approuvait ce plan. Écraser les elfes et pousser les gens à la dissidence affaiblirait l'emprise du Domaine. Cette idée le réjouissait, car sa soif de vengeance dépassait tout ce que ses enfants pouvaient imaginer.

Le soleil commençait à baisser sur l'horizon et l'ombre s'installait tranquillement sur les plaines arides et désertiques de Lenclume. La petite famille s'arrêta alors pour la nuit. Le lendemain, ils atteindraient le camp secret des rebelles, caché quelque-part dans des montagnes. Octavius déposa ses affaires et s'assit près du feu allumé par Thri. Il se mit à entretenir son épée qui éveilla l'attention de Mirra.

\- Belle épée…

\- Ouais, et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle épée. Voici le Fléau d'Oblivion, forgée il y a bien longtemps par le meilleur forgeron de son époque et enchantée avec la pierre qui alimentait la porte d'Oblivion qui avait permis aux daedras de détruire Kvatch lors de la crise d'Oblivion. On peut la voir juste ici, incrustée dans la lame. Elle a été dédiée au héros de Kvatch. Le puissant sort qui émane de cette épée n'a aucun effet sur les êtres de ce monde, mais est extrêmement dangereux pour les créatures d'Oblivion. On raconterait même qu'elle a été bénie par les Neuf pour bannir le mal qui frappait le monde à l'époque.

\- Comment as-tu eu une telle épée ? demanda son fils incrédule.

\- C'est l'empereur qui me l'a donnée après la chute de la cité impériale… Pour la simple raison que le héros de Kvatch est mon ancêtre, et le vôtre.

Surpris par cette nouvelle, les jumeaux ne surent quoi répondre. Ils étaient les descendants du grand héros de la crise d'Oblivion et ils l'ignoraient jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Octavius se releva avant de prendre la parole.

\- Alors, vous savez vous battre ? demanda-t-il à ses enfants.

\- Oui, mais on ne voudrait pas te blesser, plaisanta Thri.

\- Prenez vos lames et vérifions ça.

Les deux jeunes Khajiit s'exécutèrent en dégainant leurs sabres. Thri commença par une offensive. Tous ses coups furent parés par son père qui, d'un mouvement bien placé, désarma son fils.

\- Ha ha ! Je vais te montrer un truc fiston. Tu pares trop avec le bout de ta lame. Pour bien bloquer l'arme d'un adversaire, utilise plus la base de ton arme où tu as plus de force, essaie !

Octavius donna quelques coups sur la lame de Thri qui suivit son conseil et réussit à bien parer les attaques de son père.

\- Tu vois ? Ton vieux crouton de père est encore capable de se battre.

Après, ce fut au tour de Mirra. Elle était meilleure que son frère au maniement de la lame et donna du fil à retordre à son père. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Octavius connaissait un véritable bonheur. Il s'était attaché à ses enfants qu'il n'avait rencontrés que quelques jours plus tôt et il regrettait de ne pas avoir été la pour les élever.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent leur route vers le camp qu'ils atteignirent quelques heures plus tard. Le camp était rempli de gens de toutes sortes. Les guerriers côtoyaient les mages, les archers et même quelques chevaliers s'y promenaient. Il y avait au moins quatre-cents personnes qui dormaient sous ces tentes. Cela pouvait paraître beaucoup, mais comparé aux armées elfique ou impériale ce n'était presque rien. Toutes les races de Bordeciel étaient représentées, même les elfes.

Octavius suivit Thri et Mirra qui connaissaient leur chemin dans le camp. Ils entrèrent dans une grande tente où quelques personnes étaient regroupées autour d'une table où une carte reposait. Les jumeaux attendaient que la réunion soit finie avant de se manifester et leur père les imita même si l'envie de s'introduire dans la conversation pesait dans son esprit.

\- Leurs archers sont nombreux, mais nos hommes sont prêts à les déjouer, se réjouissait une Dunmer.

\- Oui, et mes guerriers frapperont fort où vous avez prévu, finit un imposant orque balafré.

\- Très bien…nous avons prévu cette attaque depuis au moins trois mois, nous sommes enfin près ! Allez préparer vos hommes, dans trois jours à l'aube nous frapperons, dit une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la table.

Le conseil de guerre se dispersa alors, révélant une Khajiit à la fourrure blanche à l'autre bout de la table qui se grattait la tête à la base de ses tresses. Lorsqu'elle vit ses enfants à l'entrée de la tente un sourire illumina son visage et elle se précipita sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mes bébés ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Je vous ai cherchés partout, mais je ne vous avais pas retrouvés, j'espère que ces chiens de Thalmor ne vous ont rien fait.

Les jumeaux rassuraient leur mère, mais quand elle vit Octavius à l'arrière elle lui décocha un regard noir de ses yeux oranges. Aina n'était pas très heureuse de le revoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui ?

\- Bonne question, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Octavius pour la provoquer.

\- Il va nous aider maman, expliqua Thri qui tentait d'éviter une dispute.

\- On n'a pas besoin de son aide, répondit-elle froidement.

Les deux parents s'envoyaient mutuellement un regard de défi et de colère. Mirra, qui devinait qu'ils avaient à se parler, tira son frère par le bras et les laissa seuls. Finalement, Aina se lança.

\- Tu m'as quittée ! Abandonnée ! Seule et enceinte!

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Je serais resté et j'aurais même quitté la légion pour mes enfants ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi comme toutes les autres, alors je suis parti !

\- Je t'aimais !

\- Avant ou après que toute la légion t'ait passée dessus?

\- Salaud ! Tu étais le seul !

Leur sac vidé, ils se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques minutes après sa dispute avec Aina, Octavius inspecta le camp. Il constata qu'il respectait les standards militaires et que tous ses occupants pouvaient être qualifiés de soldats. Il fut agréablement surpris en voyant son fils arriver avec une jolie jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle était une Khajiit, mais non pas une Cathay à l'instar de lui et ses enfants. Comme pour tous les Ohmes, on aurait pu la prendre pour une elfe sans son visage tatoué et de ses yeux de félin. Sa robe trainait au sol et elle n'était visiblement pas une guerrière.

\- Papa, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Voici ma femme, Shaina.

\- Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même monsieur Octavius, je suis honorée de rencontrer le Dovahkiin en personne.

Octavius passa quelques minutes à faire connaissance avec sa belle fille. Elle venait de Val-Boisé où sa famille résidait. En voyant la sou9ffrance de son peuple maintenant esclave des elfes, elle avait rejoint Aina et rencontré Thri. Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à avoir d'enfant, mais ce jour viendrait. Octavius était fier de son fils, il se battait contre les Thalmors et il avait une splendide femme.

En partant, Octavius lui donna un petit coup de coude avec un grand sourire au visage, l'air de dire «bon choix ». Plus loin dans le camp, il reconnut des visages familiers. La bande d'assassins qui avait tenté de le tuer quelques semaines plus tôt avait rejoint la petite armée. Il s'approcha sournoisement d'eux et, sans prévenir, donna un rapide coup de poing sur l'épaule de Bassa. Le coup était suffisamment fort pour faire grimacer le Khajiit.

\- Pourquoi !? s'indigna celui-ci.

\- Pour m'avoir poignardé ! répondit Octavius en souriant.

Il n'était pas rancunier et il était heureux de voir que la jeune bande de mercenaires avait embrassé une noble cause. Il s'assit avec eux et commença à boire en leur compagnie.

Mirra était assise au sommet d'une des petites collines qui bordaient le camp. Sa mère la rejoignit alors qu'elle aiguisait son sabre. Aina était profondément heureuse que ses enfants soient sains et saufs et leur compagnie lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Alors Mirra, ça va ?

\- Oui… oui…

\- Tu as l'air troublé, tu es amoureuse ?

\- Non ! C'est vrai qu'il y a bien des hommes beaux dans ce monde. Je te parle pas de ce Ralof quand j'étais en Bordeciel, il était plutôt mignon, mais ce n'est pas ça…

\- Tu aimes les humains maintenant ?

\- Pas vraiment, seulement ceux qui ont assez de poils, répondit-elle en riant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui trouble ton esprit ?

\- Papa… pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé de nous ? Depuis quelque jours que je le connais et déjà je sais qu'il serait accouru si tu lui avais dit, alors pourquoi ?

Aina prit une grande respiration. Elle redoutait cette question et maintenant elle devait y répondre.

\- À l'époque, j'étais follement amoureuse de ton père. On s'était rencontrés dans une infirmerie où je donnais un coup de main pour quelques septims. Cet idiot s'était battu contre quatre Cathay-raht parce qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont ils prononçaient son nom.

Elle arrêta son histoire pour rire et se remémorer cette belle époque.

\- Le jour où il est parti, j'ai ressenti comme un grand vide et mon cœur s'est brisé. À votre naissance, je l'aimais toujours. Quelques temps plus tard j'ai appris qu'il avait quitté la légion et le lourd bagage de la guerre pesait encore sur ses épaules. Je craignais de l'attrister ou de l'achever en lui apprenant qu'il avait manqué la naissance et l'éducation de ses enfants, donc je n'ai rien dit…

Mirra n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas par colère ou haine qu'elle les avait cachés à Octavius, mais par amour.

\- Ça va aller maman, je t'en veux pas… Tu sais, tout n'est pas perdu ! Papa n'est pas un sans cœur et peut-être que lui aussi t'aime encore. Tu ne devrais pas le renier, mais le pardonner.

Un sourire illumina le visage triste d'Aina, sa fille avait raison.

De son côté, Octavius ne souffrait pas autant de son cœur brisé. Il buvait avec les jeunes jusqu'à être saoul, une vieille habitude de la légion. Ils avaient été rejoints par beaucoup d'autres guerriers qui en profitèrent pour vider leur ration d'alcool. Un Rougegarde curieux posa une question au vieux Khajiit imbibé.

\- Et Dovahkiin, c'est vrai que vous avez déjà été dans le lit de dame Aina ?!

\- Ouais mon gars…c'était la p…plus merveilleuse femme que j'ai connue. M…mais comme les autres elle ne m'aimait pas. Sûrement parce que j'étais trop stupide ou pauvre.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a un joli cul la patronne ! ricana un autre Khajiit lui aussi en état d'ébriété.

\- Tu veux te battre !?

Les deux Khajiit se sautèrent à la gorge, luttant maladroitement devant la foule qui regardait le combat avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Certains avaient même commencé à parier jusqu'à ce que le grand Orque balafré qui était sous la tente intervienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces que ces conneries ! Vous deux, ça suffit !

Malgré l'avertissement de l'Orque, Octavius et l'autre Betmer se battaient toujours. Le grand gaillard prit son élan et assomma les deux ivrognes d'un coup de poing chacun. Aina et Mirra eurent seulement le temps d'arriver avant le coup final.

\- Cet idiot remet ça… soupira Aina, désespérée mais heureuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soir, dans la salle de guerre, Octavius frottait sa mâchoire douloureuse en écoutant la stratégie mise en place par conseil qui la révisait. Dans la forteresse, il y avait plusieurs centaines d'elfes, peut-être plus, dont un quart étaient des archers du Val-Boisé. Les elfes noirs de Morrowind du groupe rebelle avaient spécialement fait venir des arbalètes par des moyens plus ou moins légaux pour tuer un maximum d'archer le plus rapidement possible.

La forteresse ennemie avait une faiblesse qui était à la fois une force. Un des flancs était peu gardé, car il donnait sur une descente rocailleuse et accidentée où aucun engin de siège ne pouvait être opéré. Un autre flanc demeurait inattaquable grâce au cap rocheux qui le protégeait. Cette étrange forteresse avait été bâtie ici-même par les rougegardes précisément à cause de ces deux avantages stratégiques.

Le plan que les rebelles allaient exécuter était aussi risqué qu'intrépide. Ils feraient diversion à l'avant avec les arbalétriers et quelques engins de siège pour concentrer la troupe elfes. Un bataillon passerait derrière la forteresse où ils escaladeraient la pente puis les murs à l'aide de grappins. L'effet de surprise donnerait alors l'avantage aux assaillants qui pourraient ouvrir la porte pour permettre au gros de la force d'entrer.

En temps normal, Octavius aurait trouvé ce plan stupide. Mais il était si risqué et désespéré qu'il ne pouvait que marcher. Beaucoup allaient mourir dans cet assaut qui serait assurément mortel. Dans quelques heures, ils partiraient. Le camp fourmillait de soldats se préparant à faire couler le sang.

À la lueur des lunes, Octavius monta au sommet d'une dune et prit place pour fumer tranquillement en observant les astres qui brillaient de mille feux. Il fut rejoint par Aina qui s'assit à son tour avec une bouteille de vin, sa propre pipe faite d'un bois blanc finement taillé et une grande couverture qu'elle utilisa comme tapis pour s'assoir.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en allumant son tabac.

\- Hum… ouais. La guerre c'est plus vraiment de notre âge, tu ne crois pas?

\- Peut-être, mais parfois même les anciens se salissent les mains…

Octavius regarda Aina dans les yeux avant de tourner son regard ver la bouteille de vin.

\- Du vin ? D'habitude c'est à moi d'organiser les petites soirées romantiques.

Ils rirent légèrement, comme gênés. Si on avait pu les voir rougir, ils auraient eu l'air de deux tomates.

\- Sous les lunes en plus… Ça me rappelle toi et moi à Torval, soupira Aina

\- Ouais… On boit ? Demanda Octavius.

\- Je n'ai pas de coupe…

\- Pas grave ! s'exclama Octavius qui ouvrit la bouteille et prit une gorgée au goulot.

\- Tu es incorrigible! rit Aina en buvant à son tour.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus ils se remémoraient leurs bons moments, plus ils buvaient et plus la gène disparaissait. Finalement, ils s'embrassèrent. D'une part à cause de l'alcool, de l'autre car ils le voulaient, et tourner autour du pot n'était pas leur genre. Octavius commença et détacher la robe d'Aina qui lui enlevait ses vêtements et ils s'allongèrent dans les couvertures.

Le soleil brillait maintenant sur le désert. Octavius et Aina dormaient nus dans les couvertures, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, cette scène matinale fut interrompue par une pile de vêtements lancés sur le couple qui, surpris, cachèrent leur nudité. C'était Mirra qui les regardait les bras croisés.

\- Allez debout vous deux ! Vous êtes bien mignons comme ça, mais on part bientôt pour la forteresse !

\- Comment tu nous as trouvés ? Demanda Octavius surpris.

\- On vous entendait jusqu'au camp cette nuit… c'était la chose la plus PERTURBANTE de toute ma vie… rétorqua-t-elle en tournant les talons et en partant vers le camp pour laisser ses parents se rhabiller

Dans le camp, les hommes se préparaient. Les armes étaient prêtes et les armures enfilées rapidement. Octavius commença à s'apprêter à son tour, prêt a pourfendre de l'elfe comme autrefois. Mirra et son frère suivaient le mouvement; elle avait son sabre et un long poignard et son frère un sabre et son bouclier.

La troupe se mit en marche avec les généraux à leur tête, y compris Aina qui restera derrière pour aider les blesser. La longue marche dans le désert n'était pas un problème pour la plupart des troupes, à l'exception d'Octavius qui souffrait sous sa lourde armure. À la première halte que la troupe prit, Aina était gênée. Presque tout le monde l'avait entendue passer la nuit avec Octavius, mais elle n'était pas la seule. La Dunmer qui accompagnait Aina avait peu dormi pour la même raison qu'elle et tous les couples du camp en avaient aussi profité, sachant que la mort approchait sûrement. En passant devant un petit groupe de guerrières, toutes la détaillèrent en ricanant.

\- Alors comme ça il est bien équipé ?

L'assemblé éclata de rire pendant qu'Aina s'en allait, plus embarrassée que jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

À la forteresse, les guetteurs elfes faisaient comme d'habitude leur ronde tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations dans la cour ou dans les baraquements. Deux d'entre eux regardaient l'horizon en discutant.

\- Les putes d'ici sont pas fiables, elles partent avec ta bourse juste après avoir vidé les tiennes !

\- Pourquoi on a été affectés dans ce trou perdu !? Enfin, ça pourrait pas être pire…

Après avoir fini sa phrase, une stalactite de glace lui arracha la tête et son collègue tomba assis, surpris et couvert de sang.

\- Alerte ! Nous sommes attaqués !

Rapidement, les archers montèrent sur les murs et les arbalétriers avancèrent au sol. Les troupes avaient surgi de derrière une colline après le tir de précision d'un des mages du groupe, l'assaut était lancé. Les arbalétriers couraient à portée de tir des elfes et se réfugiaient derrière de gros boucliers rectangulaires qu'ils transportaient sur leur dos.

La première volée de flèches elfes ne fit aucune victime et seulement quelques blessés mineurs. En revanche, les carreaux des assaillants firent un grand nombre de victimes qui ne s'attendaient pas à une volée aussi précise. Les soldats elfes montèrent à leur tour sur la fortification en voyant arriver des échelles et un bélier. Un mur de boucliers et de lances dorées se fit voir sur les remparts, prêt à accueillir leurs ennemis.

Le commandant orque sonna un cor qui devait alerter la charge, mais qui avait aussi une deuxième fonction : une fois le signale lancés, les hommes derrière la forteresse quittèrent leur cachette avant de s'approcher discrètement du mur, zigzagant entre les rochers. Ils furent repérés, mais trop tard; certains avaient déjà pu escalader le mur et ils protégeaient les cordes. Octavius et ses enfants, quant à eux, participaient à l'assaut frontal.

À l'avant, les archers elfes infligeaient des dommages maintenant que l'infanterie s'était approchée. Les échelles furent rapidement placées et des guerriers grimpaient comme ils pouvaient. Une partie des soldats elfes durent se rendre à l'arrière de la forteresse, mais ils sous-estimèrent grandement la menace.

Octavius, qui était en première ligne, tuait elfe après elfe. Les lames rebondissaient sur son armure et son épée trouvait toujours le cœur ou la gorge de ses ennemis. Une boule de feu le happa, mais il ne subit aucune brulure sévère grâce aux os de dragon. La magie dominait une partie du champ de bataille et les mages s'affrontaient, sort après sort.

Thri et Mirra étaient au pied du mur, attendant le moment pour grimper. Des hommes chutaient, soit poussés, soit percés d'une flèche, avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Le mur de bouclier elfe faiblissait et bientôt, une brèche apparaîtrait. Le bélier cognait la porte sans relâche, mais elle ne fléchissait pas à cause de la herse. Le seul espoir de victoire reposait sur les épaules de la troupe de l'autre côté de la forteresse.

Cette fameuse troupe avança contre le mur jusqu'à la position des échelles alliées et ils purent finalement monter. Bien vite, une poche de guerriers envahissait la muraille et les elfes commençaient à paniquer. Octavius rejoignit Mirra et Thri et combattit à leurs cotés.

Il trancha le bras d'un elfe avant qu'il ne puisse frapper son fils et le long poignard de Mirra traversa la gorge d'un mage qui tentait d'exploser Octavius. Ce dernier fonça vers les deux tours où on pouvait lever la herse qui empêchait le bélier de briser la porte.

En entrant dans la pièce, il fut accueilli par cinq elfes qu'il chargea sans se poser de question. Après les avoir tous tués, il allait accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu quand un coup de marteau de guerre le projeta sur un mur. Un énorme elfe se tenait devant lui, avec une lourde armure et sa masse énorme.

Il se releva en toussant et fit face au colosse. L'elfe tenta un coup direct, mais le coup résonna sur le bouclier d'Octavius. Ce dernier tenta une estocade, mais l'armure de l'elfe dévia la lame. Le colosse contre-attaqua avec un coup de manche sur la tête d'Octavius. Le casque ne suffit pas à absorber le choc et il fut sonné. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il fut violemment jeté contre le mur. Il fit signe à son adversaire de lui donner une minute.

\- Prend ton temps papy, répondit-il en riant.

Octavius observa l'armure de son opposant et remarqua une faille à la cuisse. Le casque elfe du colosse exposait sa gorge en partie, mais il était sur ses gardes. Le prochain coup d'Octavius devait réussir pour ne pas perdre plus de temps et il gardait sa voix en cas de moment plus critique.

Lorsque le colosse s'élança, Octavius feinta avant le lacérer la cuisse de l'elfe. Crispé de douleur, il tomba à genou et Octavius planta sa lame d'un coté à l'autre du cou. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de distraction, il leva tant bien que mal la herse qui laissa la porte exposée. Le bélier la fracassa en quelques coups, donnant libre accès aux assaillants qui assaillirent la place forte.

Bien vite, les elfes furent débordés et ils perdirent complètement le mur. Il ne restait que le bastion et vu leur maigre nombre, ils ne le tiendraient pas longtemps. En effet, ils levèrent le drapeau blanc et les cris de joie des vainqueurs retentirent dans le désert.

Une fois les murs désertés, l'horrible carnage fut révélé : la scène était surréaliste, le sang coulait des murs et les cadavres formaient un tapis macabre où les soldats des deux camps reposaient paisiblement, comme endormis. Les quelques blessés qui gisaient au milieu du charnier de criaient pas, même si la douleur était insupportable. Ils restaient là, silencieux devant toute l'absurdité des hommes et des elfes.


	8. Chapter 8

Maintenant que la forteresse elfe était tombée, les survivants de la bataille se dispersèrent aux quatre vents, évitant d'être capturés par les Thalmors. Les survivants elfes furent épargnés et renvoyés chez eux. Octavius quant à lui décida de prendre du temps avec sa famille et ils partirent en Cyrodiil pour prendre des vacances bien méritées.

Ils louèrent un petit manoir qui avait une vue sur la cité impériale. Thri emmena sa femme avec lui qui faisait naturellement partie de la famille. Pour la première fois, Octavius vivait dans une ambiance familiale hors du contexte militaire. Aina et lui étaient complètement réconciliés et ils passaient du temps ensemble comme avant.

Assis sur un banc à l'extérieure, admirant la cité impériale en fumant, Aina et Octavius étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ça me manquait… dommage qu'on n'ait pas vécu comme ça tous ce temps, dit Octavius en expirant de la fumée.

\- Oui, mais maintenant on garde le contact. Je viendrai te voir en Bordeciel et j'espère que tu viendras me voir, peu importe où je me trouverai dans notre avenir proche.

\- Bien sûr, ma belle dame, je viendrai te voir même si je dois traverser l'Oblivion et me battre contre Dagon !

Ils rirent ensemble quand Mirra vint les voir avec un énorme sourire au visage.

\- Salut papa, salut maman, ça va?

\- Oui… tu sembles savoir quelque-chose qu'on ignore, répondit Aina.

\- Moi ? Non, pourquoi ? dit-elle avant de repartir.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était accompagnée de Thri et de sa femme. Octavius et Aina devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de quelque-chose d'important et ils se levèrent. Thri et sa femme s'avancèrent pour prendre la parole.

\- Maman, Papa, moi et Shaina avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer… commença Thri.

\- Nous allons avoir un enfant, finit-elle en souriant et en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Aina pleurait de joie en prenant son fils et sa belle-fille dans ses bras. Même Octavius laissa presque échapper une larme, mais il se ravisa et serra vigoureusement la main de son fils.

\- Félicitation fiston ! Tu vas être un père exemplaire, j'en suis sûr !

\- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda Aina qui était toujours folle de joie.

\- Si c'est une fille on va l'appeler Kasha, répondit Shaina

\- Et si c'est un garçon ? demanda Octavius.

Thri laissa échapper un petit sourire à la fois heureux et légèrement triste.

\- Victarion, Victarion Accius, dit-il.

Octavius sourit aussi comme son fils. Son défunt père serait si fier de lui, maintenant grand-père et Dovakhiin.

Il fit ses salutations et embrassa Aina avant de repartir pour Bordeciel. Il aurait aimé rester là avec eux, ne plus jamais quitter ce manoir et prendre sa retraite, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le nouveau royaume qu'était maintenant Bordeciel avait bien besoin d'un coup de main, car des temps sombres arrivaient inévitablement.

Après une longue route, Octavius arriva à Blancherive en passant par le même chemin qui l'avait mené originellement en Bordeciel. Au fond, même si Alduin avait détruit Helgen et tué beaucoup de gens, il était heureux qu'il l'ait sauvé dans la foulée. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur d'être père et grand-père.

Il prit comme d'habitude place au fond de la taverne avant d'allumer son éternelle pipe et admira la vie qu'il venait de trouver, une vie qui valait mieux que tous ce qu'il avait vécu.


End file.
